


The Prince of the Sea

by aspiringwriterofamazingstories



Category: Aquaman (2018), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Black female reader - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Fairytale romance, Female Reader, Fluffy, Jason Momoa - Freeform, Older reader, Romance, arthur curry - Freeform, interracial, lisa bonet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringwriterofamazingstories/pseuds/aspiringwriterofamazingstories
Summary: Reader is a successful model, actress, and novel writer in her 40's. From the outside looking in, everything in her life looks perfect, but the truth of the matter is, she is divorced and unsure of where her life goes from here. Her life soon takes a bizarre turn when she is rescued from drowning by a handsome man outside of Waikiki, but no one seems to recall seeing her carried on shore by anyone. Reader then makes it her sole focus to figure out what exactly happened that night, and who this man is.





	The Prince of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I explained on my tumblr (newmooneyfanfiction.tumblr.com), because I am growing a little older myself, I've become aware of the lack of stories centered around older women protagonists, so I decided to try my hand at it by making an Arthur/Reader fic in which the reader is based on Jason Momoa's real life wife, Lisa Bonet. I'm not sure how much I will invest in this. It's really going to depend on the feedback I get, so if you like it, leave a comment or leave kudos.

To an outsider looking in, you had everything. You were Y/N: One of the most beautiful women in the entertainment industry. You were a successful model, actress, and you even managed to get a book of fiction published by the age of 40. However, none of that changed the fact that you were also divorced, and aside from the company of your growing children who were all old enough to begin their own life journeys, you were alone. Then there were all the well intentioned, yet backhanded compliments given to you from everywhere from fans to news outlets: "Can you believe Y/N is 40? She looks so good for her age!" Why did it seem so impossible to give her a compliment without mentioning your age? 

Your relationship with your ex-husband was amicable, but there was no denying the bitterness that awakened inside of you every time you saw the professional photographer with his new 20-something girlfriend. It didn't help matters that you were now celebrating your youngest daughter Chloe's 21st birthday on his yacht, and he found it appropriate to include the young model in on the festivities. You wondered what Chloe thought of this, but you decided not to bring it up. You didn’t want to put her on the spot or make her feel awkward during this special coming of age, so instead, you smiled. You sat in the dining area and pretended seeing the couple happy together didn't bother you and tried to focus all of your attention on your daughter and her friends. You had raised a smart girl, however, and she soon figured out what was bothering you. She found you at one point outside looking over Hawaiian sunset as the rest enjoyed one another's company inside. "Mom, you're still hot," she said, "and to me, you're the most beautiful woman in the world." 

Your lips curled as you wrapped your arm around her and gave her an affectionate rub on her shoulder as the two of you discussed how things were going with her. She was planning to become a model too, but she was focused on finishing her studies first. She wanted not only to be a model, but she also wanted a business degree to run her own agency by the time she was your age, and you were so proud of her for having such amazing dreams. After making sure you were okay, she kissed your cheek and made you promise to come in and enjoy yourself at some point instead of feeling sorry for yourself alone.

Eventually, you did come in, and you again, did your best to ignore how your ex and his new girlfriend--Gloria--doted on each other. You smiled your way through the night and were shortly even able to convince yourself that nothing bothered you. You did still care for your ex as the father of your children, and he did put all of this together, and Chloe was happy. There was no denying it from the smile on her face as you sang her Happy Birthday and watched her as she took--what you assumed was, anyway--her first drink of alcohol.

Of course, your forced smiles couldn’t prevent the storm that would later occur, and everyone was advised to stay inside.

“But my camera is outside on the tripod still,” your ex argued with the captain.

“A camera is not worth risking your life over,” he replied.

“You’ll get another camera, honey,” Gloria said stroking his hair comfortingly as she sat next to him.

At this point, you had had enough. You could act like her being there didn’t bother you, but you still cared about your ex. Not in the way of wanting him back. You had gotten over your divorce long ago, but in the way that you still saw him as one of your best friends. You knew what was important to him and what could not be replaced.

“Is his deceased father going to come back from the dead and replace it with another camera near and dear to his heart?” you snapped. The poor young woman was shocked by your question, but before she could open her mouth to apologize, you stormed in the direction you had all taken the commemorative picture; right on the nose of the small ship. The captain tried to stop you, but there was nothing stopping you. You gave him a good shove that almost knocked him off of his feet while your family and friends came after you, but they didn’t catch you in time to stop you from going outside.

You were baffled by your own actions as the heavy rain drenched your braids and soaked your dress, but you were outside now. Turning back without the camera would just make you look like a madwoman, so you pushed through the challenging winds and barely kept your balance. Soon, you made it to the nose and the camera was just in sight. You smiled to yourself as you stepped forward to claim it hoping it wasn’t too terribly damaged by the rain and salty air when the ship suddenly tilted unforgivingly causing you to slip flat onto the floor. The camera falling off its tripod with you. It slid towards you and you were able to take it into your arms and you put the soggy strap around your neck, but when you tried to bring yourself back up to your feet, your hand slipped against the floor and the ship tipped once again, and before you knew it, you were rolling towards the rail. Unable to make heads or tails about what direction you were going or how to stop yourself, your head hit the metal rail and everything went dark as you fell to the water.


End file.
